Define Series
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: As 'Love' nears it's end (Spoiler alert) I find myself wondering where to go next. Thankfully with my over-vivid imagination and OCD I have a lot of other ideas for Charmed Stories that I discarded when I chose 'Love'. Please read through these stories and let me know via either the Poll on my profile or review which one you want to see more of!
1. Summaries

_Hello my Readers!_

_Since I've almost finished writing Define 'Love' (Writing, not posting so don't worry) I find myself unable to choose which story I could focus on next._

_So if you look below you'll see three story summaries, the next three pages of this post shall contain the first chapter of each for you to read and vote on._

_Whichever one is chosen will not have an effect on the Define 'Family' story that will be posted anyway, which is a continuation of my "I'm not Evil, He is!" one-shot that will contain more one-shots told by Wyatt, Chris, and Victor about their lives in the 'Family' universe._

**Define 'Balance'  
**_With the return of the Source of All Evil the Halliwell clan must join forces with an Ancient Order whose sole purpose is to protect the Balance of Good and Evil. However as an even more ancient foe rises once more both the Halliwells and the Wardens face betrayal from a surprising source._

**Define 'Truth'  
**_Sick of all Chris' lies and manipulations the Charmed Ones snap and cast a spell to tell them who Chris really is and what he truly wants with Wyatt. They discover that not only is Chris the man they think he is, but that they couldn't have been further from the truth._

**Define 'Desire'  
**_Returning from a much needed vacation in Egypt, Piper Halliwell discovers that her son Chris has been hiding a girlfriend from the family, only to be shocked to find out that said girlfriend's not exactly a girl… and neither is he entirely good._


	2. Define 'Balance'

**I don't own Charmed.  
Warnings: Language, Violence, Slash**

* * *

**Define 'Balance'**

_With the return of the Source of All Evil the Halliwell clan must join forces with an Ancient Order whose sole purpose is to protect the Balance of Good and Evil. However as an even more ancient foe rises once more both the Halliwells and the Wardens face betrayal from a surprising source._

* * *

"If you get yourself killed you're the one who's going to have to tell Mom!" Chris Halliwell hissed as he pulled Wyatt behind a rock and out of the way of a high-power fireball.

"Relax little bro" Wyatt said dismissively "I'll be fine, it's just one Demon".

"So was the Source" Chris muttered "And the rumor mill says there's a new one".

Wyatt grinned and they peered over the rock to see the Demon standing in front of a pool of lava, chanting in one of the many Demonic languages.

"On three?" Wyatt asked eagerly.

"If this guy doesn't kill you then I will" Chris responded with a glare.

"Right" Wyatt agreed with a nod "THREE!"

Before Chris could react Wyatt dove out from behind cover and was throwing their cover at the Demon with a wave of his hand. Swearing Chris thrust his hand at the Demon and targeted him directly with a blast of telekinetic energy.

The Demon flamed away from both attacks and reappeared still chanting as he threw red energy balls at the brothers.

"What the hell is he chanting?" Wyatt exclaimed as he rolled to the side and flicked his hands at the Demon, the rock behind the Demon exploding in blue orbs.

"Something bad" Chris snapped as he orbed to the side "You're an idiot! We need backup!"

"We'll be fine!" Wyatt argued as they were forced to dodge more energy and fireballs.

They both hesitated as fire began to swirl around the Demon, who was now glowing bright red. Before their eyes a specter rose up from the pool of lava and hovered in front of the Demon.

"Oh" Wyatt mumbled "This doesn't feel good".

Chris glared at his brother as the specter surged forward and sank into the body of the Demon, Evil magic whirling around him which enough force to make the two Witchlighters want to gag.

"I" the Demon roared as he spread his arms "Am the Source of ALL EVIL!"

"Oh lovely!" Chris exclaimed "I'm not explaining this to Mom!"

Wyatt glared at his brother for a moment before they both orbed to the other side of the room to avoid the 'Source's' rapid attack. "We can deal with this Chris!" he yelled "We can vanquish him again".

He grunted as Chris tackle-orbed him out of the way of another attack. "No we can't!" Chris snapped "We need to get help!"

"I'm afraid boys that you're too late" the Source said smugly "I have been reborn, my very essence resurrected after _your_ mother and her sisters destroyed me all those years ago".

"Umm, oops?" Wyatt whispered to his nervously glaring younger brother.

"Your deaths will be a good way to signal my return" the Source said slowly "And they will be a good test for-" the Source stopped talking as a swirl of sparkling white lights appeared between him and the Witchlighters.

"The Cleaners" Chris muttered, remembering flashes from the alternate version of him that came back in time years ago.

Instead of the Cleaners the lights formed into a tall lanky silver-haired man dressed in white body armor.

"Be gone Warden!" the Source snapped instantly "I am Evil, I cannot disturb the Balance".

"You are but a pale imitation of what you once were" the 'Warden' corrected "The Source was resurrected two months ago on Samhain night".

"LIES!" the Source shouted as the brothers exchanged confused looks "I am the ONLY Source!"

"You're a fraud" the Warden said simply.

The Source screamed in rage before throwing two rapidly conjured fireballs at the Warden.

Chris and Wyatt's hands reached out to help the Warden only for the Warden's hands to snap up, ice-blue mist shot from the Warden's hands and froze the fireballs solid, causing them to fall to the ground and shatter.

"There cannot be two Sources" the Warden said slowly "You came too late, you are the weakest. You must be vanquished".

The Warden flicked his hands at the Source who shuddered as ice burst around him, freezing him in place in a solid block of ice.

The two brothers watched in shock as the Warden strode forward, sparkling white lights centering on a pouch on his armor and moving to his hand, the lights forming into a small blood-red vial which he threw at the Source.

The Source began to smoke before bursting into flames and letting out a final scream and imploding on the spot.

The Warden turned slightly so the brothers could just see one grey eye looking at them, "The Balance has been restored" he said softly before vanishing in a swirl of sparkling white lights.

"I think we're in trouble" Wyatt whispered.

"What makes you say that?" Chris asked sarcastically as he followed his brother over to where the Source had once stood "Was it the Source coming back or the man who vanquished him with a wave of his hand that gave that away?"

"Both" Wyatt admitted turning to look at his brother "But mainly it's the fact that the Source was resurrected two months ago".

Chris felt himself paling "Well crap" he mumbled "I forgot about that".

The two brothers burst into blue orbs and reformed in the Halliwell Manor attic.

"What are the chances that Mom will focus on the Source returning and forget to punish us?" Wyatt asked hopefully.

"Pretty damn low if you ask me" their Mom's angry voice said from in front of the Book of Shadows.

"Hi Mom" Wyatt began cheerfully.

"Shut it mister" Piper snapped making them both wince and look at the ground in shame "Why is it that my husband had to go up there on our _anniversary_ because there was a warning about some dark ritual bringing back the Source of All Evil?" she asked dangerously.

"It was Chris' idea" Wyatt blurted.

"What?" Chris exclaimed "No it wasn't! You dragged me off so Mom didn't have to deal with a Demon on her anniversary!"

"Whatever Dude, we're both in trouble anyway" Wyatt argued.

"Damn straight you are!" Piper agreed "No explain before I ground you till your death-beds".

"Mom I'm 24" Wyatt pointed out slowly "I'm pretty sure you can't ground me".

Chris winced as Piper's eyebrow shot up "Is that so mister?" she asked dangerously.

"No Mom" Wyatt corrected quickly, looking down again "Sorry Mom, please continue".

Piper huffed "Chris" she snapped making him jump "Explain, now" she ordered.

"The Source came back but he was a fake so the Warden vanquished him" Chris obeyed quickly "The Warden said that the True Source came back two months ago on All Hallows Eve".

"The Warden?" Piper echoed "Who the heck is the Warden?"


	3. Define 'Truth'

**I don't own Charmed.  
Warnings: Language, Violence**

* * *

**Define 'Truth'**

_Sick of all Chris' lies and manipulations the Charmed Ones snap and cast a spell to tell them who Chris really is and what he truly wants with Wyatt. They discover that not only is Chris the man they think he is, but that they couldn't have been further from the truth._

_**Warning! This story will start off a little slow, the Charmed Ones need to get a little closer to Chris which in turn will make them realize how much he's lied and manipulated them, which once again in turn will make them cast the spell on him.**_

* * *

"Who's a good little baby? You are, yes you are!"

Piper Halliwell exchanged an amused look with her half sister Paige as they watched the 'middle' sister make a fool of herself while trying to feed Wyatt.

"Phoebe Hun" Paige said softly "Maybe if you stopped distracting him so much he would have the time to eat".

Phoebe paused to send Paige a disapproving glare as Piper chuckled into her morning coffee.

"What?" Paige asked innocently "I'm just saying that I can get him to eat better than you".

Phoebe's glare deepened "I can change him better than you" she argued.

Piper rolled her eyes as Paige's eyes narrowed "I can put him to sleep the best".

"Yeah? And I can calm him down when he's crying!" Phoebe snapped, neither sister noticing Wyatt bursting into blue orbs and reforming in Piper's arms.

"I'm his favourite Aunt!" Paige exclaimed smugly.

"What?" Phoebe yelled incredulously "Hell no! I'm his favourite!"

"So sweetie pie" Piper said loudly so a happily cooing Wyatt "When do you think your silly Aunties are going to remember than I'm your Mommy?"

Said silly Aunties shot Piper sheepish looks as she calmly feed her son, Wyatt eagerly accepting a mashed up combination of apples and bananas like he was starving.

"Well bless you" Piper mumbled absently as Wyatt sneezed, "So what are you two doing today?" she asked her sisters.

Paige and Phoebe shrugged, "I've handed in my column so I'm free till Monday" Phoebe explained. "And I'm still bouncing around temp jobs" Paige added "I'm free all weekend too".

Piper beamed "Well then I guess we're just going to have to do something as a family" she decided firmly.

Paige snorted "That's assuming that Chris doesn't orb in an-", Paige was cut off by Phoebe's yelp as she covered her sister's mouth.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear!" Phoebe hissed.

The three sisters groaned as a swirl of blue orbs appeared in front of the table.

"NO!" Piper shouted, grabbing Wyatt's Sippy-cup from the table and throwing it at the forming figure.

"What's?" Leo began before yelping and jumping as the Sippy-cup hit him in the eye, stumbling the shocked Elder back, "What was that for?" he exclaimed as he held his eye.

"Sorry Leo, thought you were someone else" Piper mumbled in embarrassment "I didn't want my weekend to be ruined by the obsessive Demon-hunting ways of Chris".

Instantly another swirl of orbs appeared next to Leo, this time forming into the brown-haired form of their current Whitelighter. "You called?" Chris asked with his eyebrows raised.

"No" Phoebe denied innocently "Just talking about you".

Chris blinked at her for a moment, his eyes darting between her and the hand still on Paige's mouth before he nodded slowly "Right" he drawled in a disbelieving tone. "Anyway Piper" he began turning to face the oldest sister.

"NO!" Piper shouted interrupting Chris as she stood up, handing Wyatt to Leo so she could put her hands on her hips and glare at Chris "No Demons!" she demanded "I want to have a normal weekend with my family! Not running around San Francisco vanquishing Demons because of some stubborn smart-arse Whitelighter who is so neurotic with his mood swings that it's a wonder he's not a woman! And on that note I feel really sorry for your Mother because-"

Chris' jaw slowly dropped as he slowly backed into the wall where he leaned as Piper continued ranting, purposely going for every weak spot he had seen in Chris since he had arrived.

"-And that's it!" Piper shouted as she began to run out of things to say "No arguing! When we _want_ to vanquish a Demon we'll let you know! Until then I want you gone!"

Chris shook his head and blinked at her "I'm sorry did you say something?" he asked innocently.

Phoebe, Paige and Leo all felt their jaws dropping at Chris' question. They watched nervously as Piper just opened and closed her mouth wordlessly, bypassing shaking with rage to acting completely calm.

Chris began to orb away but paused "Oh and Piper" he said "I came here because Daniel, the Manager of P3, asked me to ask you whether you wanted Lincoln Park on next Saturday or the week after".

With an obviously forced smile Chris orbed out of the Manor, leaving the three sisters and one Elder standing there awkwardly.

"Oh" Piper said slowly as she grimaced.

"I uh, I think I should go" Leo mumbled, handing Wyatt t Phoebe and orbing away quickly.

Piper turned to look at her sisters, a guilty look on her face "I shouldn't have said that should I?" she asked rhetorically.

"Piper" Paige said slowly, looking at her sister like she had never seen her before "You actually told him that you wouldn't be surprised if he grew up in an orphanage because nobody would be proud to have him as a son. That's… that's just low".

Before anyone could react Paige orbed out of the Manor as Piper flinched at the reminder, "I was angry" she argued weakly "I never meant it, I was just venting".

"Chris had already promised to lessen the amount of Demons we fight remember?" Phoebe said softly "Today was the first time we saw him all month".

Piper flinched again "I know" she wailed "I just snapped! I don't even know why!"

Phoebe raised her baby-less hand to Piper's cheek, "Maybe you should take some time to relax then call Chris to apologize" she suggested softly "Explain it all to him, I'm sure he'll understand".

Piper raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "Phoebe, I used everything I know about Chris to tear him down piece by piece" she reminded her sister "He's not going to forgive me".

"Yes he is!" Phoebe argued.

"No he's not!" Piper corrected "Because I know that I can't, and if I can't forgive myself then why would he?"

Phoebe gave her sister a quick kiss on the cheek "You'll be fine" she assured her, "Just relax and think it over. Then when you call Chris back you can act like adults and have a proper talk".

Piper nodded slowly making Phoebe smile at her "Wyatt and I are going to go play in the sitting room" she said "Come join us when you're ready".

Piper continued nodding as Phoebe left the room.

Why had she reacted like that? Why did she react like _that_?

She may not like Chris but she wouldn't have done anything like that normally. It went against all her morals and beliefs to do something like that, and yet she did it without hesitation…

Maybe she was under a spell?

She shook her head instantly, refusing to allow herself to pass the blame onto someone or something else.

Inhaling deeply she stood and headed towards the kitchen. Maybe the answer would come to her while baking, giving Chris some biscuits wouldn't fix what she had done but it would be a start, no matter how small.

Maybe she should make more than just biscuits, now she thinks about it Chris is way too skinny to be completely healthy. And on that note he looks like he wears make-up to cover up his eyes, he's most likely not sleeping well.

Guilt crashed down upon her again as she realized he was working himself to death to try save her son.

Nodding to herself in agreement she set about making a huge meal for Chris.

Things were going to change around here, and how they treated their Whitelighter was the most important of all.


	4. Define 'Desire'

**I don't own Charmed.  
Warnings: Language, Violence, Slash **

* * *

**Define 'Desire'**

_Returning from a much needed vacation in Egypt, Piper Halliwell discovers that her son Chris has been hiding a girlfriend from the family, only to be shocked to find out that said girlfriend's not exactly a girl… and neither is he entirely good._

* * *

_**Piper's POV**_

"Oh my god" I exhaled as we orbed into the air conditioned interior of the Manor. I heard my sisters and brother-in-laws give a sigh of relief as they felt the cool air rush over them as well.

I looked around and noticed that the Manor was still in one piece. "Wyatt!" I called as I dropped my suitcases on the floor "We're home!"

"I'll wake him up as I go check the book" Paige offered as she started for the stairs.

"Please Paige" I said as I walked to stand under the air pump.

I sighed as the cooler air blew through my hair, "I love the idea of vacations, but Egypt was too bloody hot".

Phoebe snorted as she wrapped her arms around me resting her head on my shoulder "I don't know sissy" she said happily "I needed a tan".

I laughed again and was about to comment when Phoebe squawked "Oh!"

I looked at her in confusion while Leo orbed back into the sitting room from putting the suitcases in our room.

"Paige just practically had a heart attack" Phoebe said looking startled.

I frowned "Was it whatever she was looking for in the book?" I asked her.

Phoebe shrugged looking at the ceiling as if she could see Paige above her "I don't know, she's just surprised and shocked. I'm pretty sure she's just standing there mouth open" she answered.

I rolled my eyes and patted Phoebe's wrist "Off you go then" I said playfully getting a mock glare from her.

I leaned back into Leo as he hugged me from behind. "Oi" I said poking him in the side "You're stealing all my cold air".

Leo chuckled as he turned us sideways "Sorry love" he said into my ear, resting his head on my shoulder.

We both turned as Phoebe came running down the stairs "Um Piper?" she asked breathlessly "Can I borrow you for a second?"

I frowned and stepped out of Leo's arms, walking towards her.

"No!" Phoebe cried as Leo stepped forward as well "Leo, why don't you and the boys just wait down here?" she asked "It's a girl thing" she begged.

My frowned deepened as I followed Phoebe up the stairs, it would have to be pretty awkward that Phoebe wanted the 'Charmed Husbands' as they call themselves to stay behind.

I saw Paige standing in the doorway to Wyatt's room with her hands over her mouth as she leaded against the doorframe giggling, "Nice to see she's moved since I left" I heard Phoebe mutter.

Phoebe spun around before I could see into Wyatt's room "Promise me you won't over-react" she ordered me whispering.

"Why? What's happened?" I asked her back in a whisper.

Phoebe winced "Just remember this is _your_ son" she said softly before stepping back.

I frowned at her words as I stepped forward and joined my sisters in looking into Wyatt's room.

"Hey Mom" Wyatt greeted with a sheepish grin.

I blinked slowly I saw watched Wyatt sitting up from inside the crystal cage that surrounded his bed.

Acting on automatic I walked over to the edge of the cage and blinked at him "Do I want to know what happened?" she asked slowly.

"Mutiny" Wyatt declared dramatically "Mel led the other brats in rebellion and they caught me in the cage and they've vanished since!"

"MOM!" a girl's voice shouted before a young Piper look-alike sprinted into the room and dove at me.

I hugged my daughter back as she grinned at me before she started babbling quickly about how they had managed to overthrow Wyatt and that they ran out of Ice-Cream so they had moved into Paige's place.

"Hey!" Paige exclaimed "You ate all my ice cream?"

Melinda smiled innocently "Not just me" she denied "The rest of the Brats helped". She paused to send me a disappointed look "You left a 25 year old in charge of a group of teenagers Mom" she reminded me "You're lucky we didn't burn the Manor down in our rebellion".

I sighed as Phoebe and Paige chuckled "I know" I admitted "But I had asked Chris to make sure this didn't happen".

"Chris only comes when we call him" Melinda said bluntly "Except when he found out that we capture Blackbeard the Wyatt" she corrected "He laughed and took pictures".

I glanced at my eldest son as he crossed his arms and pouted, refusing to look at any of us. "I asked him to check up on you all every day" I said with a frown "Was he sick?"

Wyatt snorted "He just didn't show up" he corrected "He's been spending all his time with his girlfriend".

"Girlfriend?" Paige and Phoebe repeated simultaneously, "Since when has Chris been dating someone?" Paige added.

Wyatt shrugged "Beats me" he said dismissively "I only found out about her two weeks ago".

"It'll give me something to ask him when I go visit" I said slowly as I turned to Paige "And why thank you Paige for volunteering to give me a lift, I appreciate it".

Paige sighed and pouted it me "Now?" she whined sadly.

I nodded curtly "Chris promised me he would look after Wyatt and he broke that promise, and as such he gets woken up in the morning and gets yelled at" I explained "Also don't tell me you're not interested in hearing about Chris' girlfriend" I added, watching as Paige and Phoebe's eyes lit up.

"This is why I didn't tell you about Alicia until we were engaged" Wyatt muttered "You three are like cats hunting a mouse".

"Mel darling" I said turning to my daughter "Make sure that Wyatt stays in the cage until I come back" I instructed "I want to yell at him too but he can wait a bit".

"OI!" Wyatt blurted before pausing "Actually yeah, go yell at Chris first" he decided before looking down "Like dogs with a bone" he added under his breath making my eyes narrow.

"I'll deal with you later" I declared holding my hands out to Paige "Let's go" I ordered.

Paige rolled her eyes and grabbed my hands, concentrating for a split second before we burst into a swirl of blue orbs and left the room.

Reforming in Chris' flat I looked around instantly as Paige gasped and absently nodded in approval at how tidy the room was.

Turning to look at what Paige was staring at I froze as I saw Chris holding someone against the wall, kissing them furiously.

I felt myself blushing as I realised we had intruded on a personal moment with someone who might not even know about magic. As I turned to Paige to get her to orb us out the person Chris was kissing managed to spin them around.

My jaw dropped as I took in the broad shoulders and tall figure of the man kissing my son.

Chris was gay...

How the hell am I supposed to get Grandbabies if my son was gay?


	5. CORRECTION!

Alright everyone, this isn't a possible chapter merely me letting you all know I made a mistake.

I copied and pasted the Disclaimer across all three of them and forgot to remove one of the tags.

Define 'Truth' **IS NOT**__Slash!

If it is chosen and enough people ask nicely it **may** become Slash, but by default it is **CANON PAIRINGS**.

Okay bye.


	6. Define 'Demon'

**I don't own Charmed.  
Warning: Language, Violence.**

**This isn't a Chris Revelation story.**

**Once again this story can be either Slash or Het, it's up to you guys which one it is, The OC can be either a man or a woman without losing any awesomeness so it's fine.**

* * *

Define 'Demon'

_After 'accidently' slipping Truth potion into a batch of biscuits for Chris the sisters discover that two Demons from their past have come back to haunt them, how will the Charmed Ones respond when they discover that not only is Chris part of the family but that Cole Turner is very much alive and suing for child support._

* * *

The three Halliwell sisters, also known as the Charmed Ones, simultaneously let out groans as the swirl of blue lights that appeared in their kitchen turned into Chris instead of Leo.

"Go away Chris" Phoebe whined "It's too early for Demon hunting".

Chris blinked at her slowly "It's never too early for Demon hunting" he corrected her, making the sisters groan again as he turned to Piper "I forgot P3 is being renovated, do you mind if I do my research here instead? I can't concentrate" he explained.

It was Piper's turn to blink at someone slowly, "Uh sure?" she agreed uncertainly, thrown off by the first sentence Chris had spoken to her in two month that didn't include the words 'Demon' and 'Power of Three'.

"Thanks" Chris said before bursting into orbs again and leaving the Manor.

"What just happened?" Paige mumbled, lifting her head from the island counter and squinting at her sisters, "Is Chris possessed?"

"Either that or he's researching a Demon for us to hunt" Piper confirmed.

"Chris isn't _that_ bad" Phoebe argued absently "A little zealous perhaps but he seems to really want to save Wyatt".

"He's also Neurotic" Piper added "Secretive, a Pathological liar".

"We get it" Phoebe interrupted before Piper could continue listing Chris' 'faults', "He's a closed off person, trust me, we know".

Paige rolled her eyes as she gulped down more coffee "Well with you threatening to blow him up every second sentence it's no wonder he keeps everything a secret" she muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper demanded as she turned to glare at her sister with her hands on her hips.

"Just saying" Paige slurred sleepily "Every time you force him to tell you something about the future you're never happy with it and he has to orb out before you blow him up".

"I do not!" Piper argued, turning to Phoebe so she could agree with her.

"I'm sorry sweetie" Phoebe said instead "But last time he barely orbed away before you blew up the vase behind him".

Piper pouted as the three of them hesitated at the sound of someone orbing into the dining room.

"It's just Chris" Paige mumbled as she finished her coffee before eyeing Phoebe's hungrily.

Piper backed up a bit so she could see into the dining room, seeing Chris sitting at the table already surrounded by books as he bend over a piece of paper. "How did you know that?" Piper asked curiously turning to look at Paige.

Paige shrugged, "I just could" she said dismissively "Just like I can sense you two" she explained before hesitating "And Leo's upstairs with Wyatt" she added.

Piper's eyes widened and she ran from the room making Paige grin and orb-steal her coffee to Phoebe's amusement.

"Hey Chris?" Phoebe called out, moving to stand in the archway so she could see him, "Is there some kind of power that tells you where people are?" she asked him.

Frowning Chris looked up at her and stared at her blankly, "I guess your empathy _could_ develop into a sensory power" he admitted slowly "But you never developed a sensory power beyond being able to sense Evil so I don't see why you would this time".

"I can sense Evil?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

Chris shrugged a shoulder "Remember how you felt really sick when that Raptor Demon attacked last week?" he asked her.

Phoebe nodded "He felt Evil" she agreed happily "What do I develop next?"

"Well I can tell you it isn't subtly" Chris deadpanned making Phoebe smile innocently at him as Piper descended the stairs with Leo trailing behind her obediently.

"I had to try" Phoebe said with a shrug "But I actually meant Paige" she admitted "She said she could sense everyone in the Manor".

Chris hesitated "Well Paige is half-Whitelighter" he said with another frown "But I don't remember when she gained the ability to sense, you'll have to ask Leo, he'll be able to scan for it".

Phoebe nodded and turned to Leo who was already placing his hand on Paige's forehead. "She's developed her Whitelighter sensing" Leo confirmed "Meaning if either of you call for her she'll hear you" he explained.

Paige grinned happily "I've got a new power" she sang happily "Take _that_ sisters".

"Don't get cocky Paige" Chris' voice called from the dining room "Phoebe should be getting a new power any day now".

Phoebe's face lit up as Paige pouted, "Have I told you lately that you're my favourite Whitelighter?" Phoebe replied happily, all the while shaking her head at Leo.

"Well you haven't said it while not shaking you head" Chris pointed out from behind her making her jump and look guilty.

"Hey Chris" Piper said innocently "Want a cookie?"

Chris and Leo looked confused while the sisters looked hopeful.

"Why?" Chris asked nervously "What did I do?"

"Nothing" Piper said dismissively "I'm happy because Leo's home for the day".

Chris eyed the biscuits suspiciously "Actually I've been meaning to talk to Leo about the Elders" he admitted slowly "I think I may have messed that up".

"What do you mean?" Leo asked dangerously as Piper kept shoving a plate of cookies under Chris' nose.

"Alright!" Chris exclaimed taking a biscuits from the plate "You happy?" he asked Piper rhetorically before taking a bite of it. "In the future when you became an Elder you worked for them for a few months before making a deal with them about your work hours" Chris explained to Leo, "However that was since you had to juggle being an Elder with being the Charmed One's Whitelighter".

"But since you're our Whitelighter that never happened" Phoebe piped up, catching on quickly.

Chris nodded "The deal was that you worked normal work hours" he agreed as he finished the cookie "Leave for Heaven at 8 and come home in time for dinner around 6, but obviously that's not happening".

Chris paused to smile at Piper as she waved the biscuits plate in his face and took another one, happily biting into it.

"Is there any way that can happen now?" Piper asked hopefully.

"Definitely" Chris confirmed "The Elders need Leo, if he makes them an ultimatum then they'll say 'Yes' just so he doesn't leave them".

Piper and Leo exchanged hopeful longing looks before a swirl of blue lights appeared in Leo's arms and Wyatt formed in them, smiling up at his father.

"It looks like Wyatt likes that idea" Phoebe said slowly "I know Paige and I do".

"Leo?" Piper asked hopefully and Leo beamed at her, quickly handing her Wyatt before kissing them both on the forehead and orbing away.

"So Chris" Piper said slowly turning to face her hopefully-soon-to-be-ex Whitelighter "Why did you come back in time again?"

Chris frowned at her "To stop Wyatt from turning Evil" he said slowly.

"Really?" Piper asked pointedly "No ulterior motive?"

Chris shrugged and took another bite of the biscuit, "These are really nice" he told Piper "Is this a new recipe, I've never tasted these before".

"Just something I'm trying" Piper said dismissively "So you're only back to save Wyatt?"

Chris scrunched up his nose "I get to know Phoebe better" he admitted "I never really got to know Phoebe well in the future" he explained "The rest of the Halliwells never really trusted me, Prue even tried to vanquish me a couple of times".

"Prue?" Phoebe asked shocked "You knew Prue?"

Chris nodded before frowning and shaking his head "Prue the Second" he corrected "Your daughter Phoebe".

Chris paused and frowned slightly, looking confused as he blinked at Phoebe.

Phoebe grinned happily and clapped her hands as Piper narrowed her eyes, "Why would Prue Junior try vanquish you?" she asked suspiciously.

"She's jealous of me" Chris said, the confusion fading as he took another bite of the biscuit.

"Why would my daughter be jealous of you?" Phoebe asked confused.

Chris shrugged uncertainly "I'm stronger than she was" he explained "And when you found out about me she felt like you were pushing your daughters away for your son".

"SON?" the three sisters exclaimed simultaneously. "You're my son?" Phoebe asked weakly.

Chris nodded absently as he took another bite "Eldest" he said simply. "What flavour are these?" he asked Piper curiously "You need to make more".

"Truth potion" Piper said weakly "What's your full name?" she demanded.

Chris' hand snapped over his mouth as he threw the biscuit away from him.

"What's your name goddammit?!" Piper shouted.

"Christopher Ben Halliwell-Turner" Chris blurted, the words forcing their way past his lips.


End file.
